Avengers Song Fics
by TsunaMoshi
Summary: Just as the title describes: A bunch of song fics for pairings and individual characters! I am open to any suggestions, just leave them in the review name of song, who does it, Pairing/person it's for! I have a list of about 45 at this moment, and maybe more. I do not own the lyrics nor the characters. I will continue at another time.
1. Need You Now

**Avengers Song Fics**

**1. Need You Now- Lady Antebellum**

(Normal font- Pepper; _Italic_ font- Tony; **Bold** font- Both)

Pepper tossed away a bag she had been unpacking, and looked confidently at the room she was in. It was decorated to her liking, and she was happy. Only on the outside. She frowned and laid on the bed. "Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor…" She looked at her cell phone on the bed. "Reaching for the phone because I can't fight it anymore…" She picked it up and stared at the blank screen. "And I wonder if I ever cross your mind…for me it happens all the time…" She dialed his number and sat up. She read the clock as he picked up. "It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now…said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now…and I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now…"

He remained silent on the phone for a few moments. "_Another shot of whisky, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_…"

"**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**," they said together.

"_For me it happens all the time_…" Tony replied. "_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_…"

"Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now…" Pepper sang.

"**And I don't know how I could do without, I just need you now**…" they sang together. "**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**…"

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now…"

"_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_…"

"**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now…I just need you now**…"

Pepper wiped her face. "Tony, I'm sorry."

"_Come home, Pepper…with me_."


	2. ChaCha Slide

**2. Cha-Cha Slide- Casper**

(_Italic_ font- Song)

Steve stared at the ridiculously huge stereo system on the back wall of the room he was in. "It's huge…what is it?"

"This, Cap…this is a stereo system."

"Why is there a stereo in here?"

"We're going to have a party!"

"A party? What for?"

Tony clicked his tongue. "Too many questions…You're going to dance with us!"

"What? Dance? I don't dance."

"Sure you do. It's not formal dancing." Tony pressed a button on the stereo and music started. "_This is something new, the Casper Slide Part 2, featuring the platinum band, and this time…we're gonna get funky_."

"Watch what I do, but it's simple enough. He tells you what to do," Tony said. Steve was extremely confused. The others (Clint, Natasha, Bruce) walked in and instantly joined in, and made a line. "_Funky…everybody clap your hands. Clap, Clap, Clap, clap your hands. Clap, Clap, Clap, clap your hands. Alright now, we're gonna do the basic step: To the left, take it back now ya'll. One hop this time, right foot lets stomp, left foot lets stomp, cha-cha real smooth_." Steve watched as the others danced slightly in place before Casper spoke again. "_Turn it out_."

They all turned to the left. "_To the left, take it back now ya'll. One hop this time, right foot lets stomp, left foot lets stomp, cha-cha now ya'll…now it's time to get funky! To the right now, to the left, take it back now ya'll. One hop this time, one hop this time. Right foot two stomps, left foot two stomps. Slide to the left, slide to the right. Criss cross! Criss cross! Cha-cha real smooth. Let's go to work_!" They turned again. "_To the left, take it back now ya'll. Two hops this time! Two hops this time! Right foot two stomps, left foot two stomps! Hands on your knees, hands on your knees_!" Steve smiled as he joined in with the rest in their odd behavior, but he found it amusing and very fun. "_Get funky with it! Aw, yeah! Come on, cha-cha now ya'll…Turn it out…To the left, take it back now ya'll. Five hops this time, right foot lets stomp, left foot lets stomp, right foot again, left foot again. Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp…Freeze!_" Steve stopped, posed almost like a gangster, and Tony laughed. "_Everybody clap your hands_."

They all did, Natasha and Clint laughing at how childish they all felt. Bruce had no argument, he was enjoying at much as he could. "_Come on ya'll, check it out ya'll…how low can you go? Can you go down low? All the way to the floor? How low can you go?_" Natasha was the only one who could go all the way to the floor with her back, the men all stopped before they really hurt themselves. "_Can you bring it to the top? Like you never ever stop, can you bring it to the top? One hop! Right foot now, left foot now ya'll. Cha-cha real smooth…turn it out…To the left, take it back now ya'll. One hop this time, one hop this time. Reverse! Reverse! Slide to the left, slide to the right. Reverse, reverse! Reverse, reverse! Cha-cha now ya'll…cha-cha again…cha-cha now ya'll…cha-cha again…Turn it out…To the left, take it back now ya'll. Two hops, two hops! Two hops, two hops! Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp. Charlie Brown. Hop it out now. Slide to the right, slide to the left. Take it back now ya'll, cha-cha now ya'll…_"

The song ended, and they all laughed. "I can't believe we just did that!"

"You're not so bad at following directions, Cap…"

"That was actually…fun. Thanks, Tony."

"Don't mention it…really, don't mention this to anyone."


	3. Here We Go Again

**3. Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato**

Steve didn't think he'd ever felt so miserable in his life. He stared at his phone as he walked through Central Park, milling over the events that had transpired over the last 3 hours. "I throw all of your stuff away…then I clear you out of my head…I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages…" A message popped up on his phone, and he pressed it open, even against his own misery. "I tell everyone we are through, because I'm so much better without you…but it's just another pretty lie because I break down every time you come around…" He sat on a bench, and put the phone down. "So, how did you get here under my skin? Swore that I'd never let you back in…should have known better, been trying to let you go, because here we go, go, go again. Hard as I try I know I can't quit…something about you is so addictive…We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know, cause here we go, go, go again."

He caught himself staring at a magazine with a picture of Tony on the front, and tore his eyes away from it. "You never know what you want, and you never say what you mean…but I start to go insane every time that you look at me…You only hear half of what I say, and you're always showing up too late…and I know that I should say goodbye but it's no use, can't be with or without you…So, how did you get here under my skin? Swore that I'd never let you back in…should have known better, been trying to let you go, because here we go, go, go again. Hard as I try I know I can't quit…something about you is so addictive…We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know, cause here we go, go, go again…"

Steve walked up to Stark Tower, and inside. "And again. And again. And again…"

He walked to Tony's workshop, where Tony had his head buried in work trying to occupy himself from the last 3 hours as well. He looked up when he heard a noise, and saw Steve standing behind him, a very pitifully sat look on his face. He dropped to his knees, and buried his head in Tony's shirt. "I threw all of your stuff away…and I cleared you out of my head…and I tore you out of my heart…So, how did you get here under my skin? Swore that I'd never let you back in…should have known better, been trying to let you go, because here we go, go, go again. Hard as I try I know I can't quit…something about you is so addictive…We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know, cause here we go, go, here we go again…Here we go again…Should have known better, been trying to let you go, go, go, here we go again…"

Tony stroked the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Tony…I try…but I can't…I just…got so angry-"

"Steve, it's okay. You're here, and that's all that matters…I love you…I'm sorry that I hurt you…"

"I love you too, Tony…I'm sorry…"


	4. Falling For You

**4. Falling For You- Colbie Caillat **

Clint and Natasha sat on the grass in Central Park, while Steve and Tony were tossing a Frisbee to some little kids. Natasha looked at Clint and smiled, and he smiled in response. _I don't know but, I think I may be falling for you…dropping so quickly…maybe I should just keep this to myself, wait until I know you better. I am trying not to tell you but I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of holding this inside my head. _"I've been spending all my time just thinking about you, I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you. I've been waiting all my life, and now I found you. I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you…falling for you…"

Clint smiled more and grabbed her hand, pulling her up as he got up and pulled her close as the band nearby played a slow song. She smiled and stayed in step. "As we're standing here and you hold my hand, pull me towards you, and we start to dance. All around us, I see nobody here in silence…it's just you and me. I'm trying not to tell you but I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of holding this inside my head…I've been spending all my time just thinking about you, I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you. I've been waiting all my life, and now I found you. I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you…I'm falling for you…"

Steve and Tony stopped playing with the kids to watch them spinning slowly under the beautiful fall trees, the leaves falling in unison with them in their distinctive colors. "Oh I just can't take it…my heart is racing…emotions keep spinning out…I've been spending all my time just thinking about you, I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you. I've been waiting all my life, and now I found you. I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you…I'm falling for you…I can't stop thinking about it, I want your arm around me, and now I just can't hide it…I think I'm falling for you…I can't stop thinking about it, I want your arm around me, and now I just can't hide it…I think I'm falling for you…Oh, I'm falling for you…"

They stopped spinning and Clint looked into her eyes. Tony called out from the side, "Took you long enough!"


	5. That Should Be Me

**5. That Should Be Me- Justin Bieber **

Clint was staring at Natasha and Tony as they sat together on the couch. He grimaced and walked down the hall. "Everybody's laughing in my mind…rumors spreading about this other guy…Do you do what you did, what you did with me? Does he love you the way I can? Did you forget all the plans that you made with me? Cause baby I didn't…" He busted the door to his room open and walked in. "That should be me, holding your hand…that should be me, making you laugh…that should be me, this is so sad. That should be me, that should be me…That should be me feeling your kiss, that should be me buying you gifts…This is so wrong, I can't go on until you believe…that that should be me…That should be me."

He walked out of his room again, holding his bow and had his quiver on his back. "You said you needed a little time for my mistakes…it's funny how you used that time to have me replaced. Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies? What you're doing to me? You're taking him where we used to go. Now if you're trying to break my heart, it's working because you know… That that should be me, holding your hand…that should be me, making you laugh…that should be me, this is so sad. That should be me, that should be me…That should be me feeling your kiss, that should be me buying you gifts…This is so wrong, I can't go on until you believe…that that should be me…"

Natasha heard this and excused herself from Tony to follow him discreetly to the archery range, where he was to vent all his frustration and grief. "I need to know should I fight for love, or disarm? It's getting harder to shield…this pain in my heart…" He shot and arrow and it hit dead center. "That that should be me, holding your hand…that should be me, making you laugh…that should be me, this is so sad. That should be me, that should be me…That should be me feeling your kiss, that should be me buying you gifts…This is so wrong, I can't go on until you believe…that that should be me…"

She walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Clint…"

He turned to look at her. "Whoa, Natasha what are you-"

She leaned down and kissed him. "I'm sorry, Clint…I didn't know you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me?"


	6. Animal

**6. Animal**

(Regular font- Tony; _Italic_ font- Steve)

Tony eyed Steve from across the room and made his way over. "Hey, Steve."

Steve waved slightly and continued on to grab a book from the shelves that covered the wall. Tony grabbed it, and Steve glared at him in a tired way. "_Tony…can I have the book…please_?"

Tony shook his head, and smirked. "Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends…so take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied."

"_Tony, really_…"

"Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend you're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive…no, I won't sleep tonight."

Steve tried to grab the book, but Tony tossed it away and pushed him up against the wall. "Uh-oh, I want some more…Uh-oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight…Uh-oh, I want some more…Uh-oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight…"

"_Tony, I_-"

"Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in…It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide, I wanna run and hide. I do it every time, you're killing me now…and I won't be denied by you the animal inside of you! Uh-oh, I want some more…Uh-oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight…Uh-oh, I want some more…Uh-oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight…"

"_Hush, hush-the world is quiet…hush, hush-we both can't fight it…it's us that made this mess_…"

"Why can't you understand?"

"_No, I won't sleep tonight_…"

"I won't sleep tonight…Here we go again…"

"**Uh-oh, I want some more…Uh-oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight…Uh-oh, I want some more…Uh-oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? What are you waiting…?**"

"_For_?"

"Here we go again…"

"_Uh-oh_…"

"Here we go again…"

"_Uh-oh_…"

"Take a bite of my heart tonight…"

"**Uh-oh, I want some more…Uh-oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight…**"

"_You're never subtle about anything, are you, Tony?_"

"No, not really."


	7. I Wanna Be a Producer

**7. I Wanna be a Producer- Matthew Broderick**

Coulson sat at his desk on the Helicarrier signing papers, a very bored expression on his face. Fury was working him like a dog. In the rooms next to him, the bored groans of his coworkers symbolized he wasn't alone. A chorus of chants started out from a few rooms, turning into the entire office. "Unhappy, unhappy…very unhappy…unhappy, unhappy, very, very, very, very, very, very, very unhappy…"

From the room next to him, a man sang out. "Oh, I debits all the morning, and I credits all the evening, until them ledgers be right…"

"Until them ledgers be right…" others sang out.

"I spend my life in signing, you know papers, and such."

"UNHAPPY."

"To what is my life amounting, it figures not much…"

"Unhappy."

"I have a secret desire, hiding deep in my soul…it sets my heart a-fire, to see me in this role…" He got up and walked from his office, looking at the others who aspired to him. "I wanna be a Producer with a hit show on Broadway…I wanna be a Producer, lunch at Sardi's everyday…I wanna be a Producer, sport a top hat and a cane…I wanna be a Producer and drive those chorus girls insane!"

S.H.I.E.L.D. agent women jumped from their offices, all in a line like a chorus line as he walked down the hall. "I wanna be a Producer and sleep until half past two…I wanna be a producer and see you, you, you…" he pointed to the girls in line, and got to the last one, who was hideous. "Not you… I wanna be a Producer, wear a tux on opening night…I wanna be a Producer, and see my name; Phil Coulson, in lights!"

He started walking down steps, the girls following and dancing in a chorus line. He danced with them, his co-workers watching from the hall. "He's definitely got the mind to do it."

"He wants to be a Producer," the girls sang.

"Sell it girls!" He called.

"Of a great big Broadway smash…"

"Don't forget the balcony!"

"He wants to be a Producer, every pocket stuffed with cash…shh. He wants to be a Producer, pinch our cheeks til we cry-"

Coulson ran down their line pinching their butt cheeks. "Ouch!"

"Eee!"

"Oooh!"

"Oh!"

"Ah!"

"Yes!"

They looked innocent as they paced a bit, then whistled as he walked back into their view. "He wants to be a Producer, with a great big casting couch!" They all started to dance again. They danced all the way to the bridge. "I wanna be!"

"He wants to be!"

"I wanna be!"

"He wants to be!"

"I wanna be the greatest, grandest and most fabulous Producer in the world!"

They all got into a kick line. "He wants to be a Producer…he wants to dine with the duchess and the duke."

"I just gotta be a Producer, drink Champaign until I puke!"

"Drink Champaign until he pukes!"

"I wanna be a Producer, show the world just what I got…I'm gonna put on shows that will enthrall 'em, read my name in Winchell's column! I wanna be a Producer…cause it's everything…I'm not."

"Unhappy…unhappy…so unhappy…very, very, very, very, very, very,

very, very, very…sad."

"I wanna be a Producer…" He looked out the window as the music in his head stopped. "Hold everything. What am I doing here? Mr. Stark was right! There is a lot more to me than there is to me! Stop the world, I want to get on!"

Everyone on deck scrambled for words at the things that had just transpired.

"Coulson!" Fury called. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Colonel Fury…I have news for you, I QUIT. Here's my badge, my scary laser shooty thingy, and my big finish! I'm gonna be a Producer, sound the horn and read the grind…I'm gonna be a Producer, look out Broadway here I come!"

The girls returned again as he ran out, them running after him. "Broadway here he comes!"

A few minutes later, Coulson walked back. "Ur…sir? I didn't really mean it, can I have my job back?"


	8. Here's to The Night

**8. Here's To the Night- Eve 6**

Tony stood on stage at a bar, drunk, and looking at a girl across from him in the crowd. He gave a slight smirk that could be heard in his voice. "So denied, so I lied…are you the now or never kind? In a day, and a day love…I'm gonna be gone for good again. Are you willing to be had? Are you cool with just tonight? Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well…"

The girl seemed to frown slightly. "Here's to the nights we felt alive, here's to the tears you knew you'd cry…here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon… Put your name on the line, along with place and time. Wanna stay, not to go, I wanna ditch the logical…Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well…Here's to the nights we felt alive, here's to the tears you knew you'd cry…here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon…"

He smiled slightly. "All my time is frozen in motion, can't I stay an hour or two or more? Don't let me let you go…Don't let me let you go…Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well…" He took a long pause to breathe. "Here's to the nights we felt alive, here's to the tears you knew you'd cry…here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon…Too soon. Here's to the nights we felt alive, here's to the tears you knew you'd cry…here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon…"

He met up with the girl when he hopped off the stage. "That was…sweet, in it's own way."

"It's not a sentiment, I'm just extremely drunk."


	9. What I've Done

**9. What I've Done- Linkin Park**

Natasha stared blankly at the note in her hand, the paper shaking as she shook. She dropped it and stepped back. She knew one day her past would haunt her, but she hadn't known when or how. She stepped back again, her hand bumping into a picture frame of her and Clint. She looked down and picked it up, looking at it through the now broken glass. A few tears escaped her eyes. "In this farewell…there's no blood, there's no alibi…Because I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies…So let mercy come…and wash away…What I've done…" She placed the photo back on the desk. "I'll face myself to cross out what I've become…Erase myself, and let go of what I've done…"

She ran down the sidewalk carrying a bag of things, leaving her friends and the only man she would ever care for. "Put to rest, what you thought of me…While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty…So let mercy come and wash away…What I've done… I'll face myself to cross out what I've become…Erase myself, and let go of what I've done…"

She ran down an alleyway where men were waiting for her, dressed in all black. "For what I've done…"

A light shined in the alley, illuminating them all. "I start again…and whatever pain may come…today this ends…I'm forgiving what…I've…done…I'll face myself to cross out what I've become…Erase myself, and let go of what I've done…"

She saw Clint taking out the thugs through the light that shined in her eyes. "What…I've…done…"

He looked at her holding a guy. "Forgiving what…I've done…"

He walked up to her after dropping him and grabbed her. "Natasha…"

"Clint…" She placed her head against his chest

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I…it doesn't matter anymore, Clint…" She smiled and tears streamed down her face. "Thank you…"


	10. Angels Cry

**10. Angels Cry**

Clint sat on the couch, Natasha between his legs as he held her. She was quiet as he softly stroked her face. "Well, it's hard to explain, but I'll try if you let me…Well, it's hard to sustain, I'll cry if you let me…This doesn't change the way I feel about you, or your place in my life… Please don't cry…Can't you see I'm dying here? A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear…"

She looked at him slightly. "The angels cry when stars collide, and I can't eat and I can't breathe…I wouldn't want it any other way…"

She smiled slightly, feeling comforted by him. "Intentions once pure have turned obscure, seconds into hours, minutes into years…Don't ask me why…please don't cry…I can't tell you lies…The angels cry when stars collide, and I can't eat and I can't breathe…I wouldn't want it any other way…The angels cry when stars collide, and I can't eat and I can't breathe…I wouldn't want it any other way…My heart burns through my chest to the floor...tearing me silently, although abruptly...words can't hide as I'm taking you home…And I tried to see, tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home…The angels cry when stars collide, and I can't eat and I can't breathe…I wouldn't want it any other way…The angels cry when stars collide, and I can't eat and I can't breathe…I wouldn't want it any other way…"

Natasha had fallen asleep, a single tear falling down her face that shined in the light.


	11. All the Right Moves

**11. All the Right Moves**

(Normal font-Tony; **Bold** font- Steve; _Italic_ font- Bruce; _**Bold Italic **_font- Clint)

Tony, Clint, Bruce and Steve all stared ahead of them. A large force of men stood before them, armed against them. They all quickly glanced at each other. "This is going to be tougher than I thought…" He looked at all the others. "All the right friends in all the right places, so yeah, we're going down. They got all the right moves in all the right places…so yeah, we're going down."

They engaged the enemy with as much power as they could. "**Just paint the picture of a perfect place, they got it better than what anyone's told ya. They'll be the king of hearts, and you're the queen of spades, then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers**."

"_**I know we got it good, but they got it made, and the grass is getting greener each day. I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down before anybody's owing our names**_." They were surrounded by men.

"_They got all the right friends in all the right places, so yeah, we're going down. They got all the right moves in all the right places…so yeah, we're going down. Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going, yeah, we're going down. I said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going, yeah, we're going down_."

"Do you think I'm special, do you think I'm nice? Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?"

"_Between the noise you hear, and the sound you like, are we just sinking in an ocean of faces_?"

"**It can't be possible, the rain will fall. Only when it's over our heads**."

"_**The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away, over the world that's dead. They got, they got all the right friends in all the right places, so yeah, we're going down. They got all the right moves in all the right places…so yeah, we're going down.**_"

"_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going._"

"Yeah, we're going down."

"**I said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**."

"_**Yeah, we're going down**_…"

All of them were being held in a cell much like the ones on the Helicarrier. "It don't matter what you see, I know I could never be, someone that'll look like you…"

"_It don't matter what you say, I know I could never face someone that could sound like you._"

"**All the right friends in all the right places, so yeah, we're going down**."

"_**They got all the right moves in all the right places…so yeah, we're going down.**_"

"All the right friends in all the right places, so yeah, we're going down."

"_They got all the right moves in all the right places…so yeah, we're going down_. _I said everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going._"

"Yeah, we're going down."

"**I said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**."

"_**Yeah, we're going down**_…"

"Yeah, we're going down."

"**All the right moves, hey**…"

"_Yeah, we're going down_…"

"_**All the right moves, hey**_…"

"**Yeah, we're going down**…"

Steve looked between them all. "**So…We're just stuck here until Natasha and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. find out**?"

"Pretty much…get comfy."


	12. Good Girls Go Bad

**12. Good Girls Go Bad**

(Regular font- Natasha; _Italic_ font- Tony; **Bold**- Steve; Underlined- Steve/Tony; _**Bold Italic**_- All)

Steve knew how much this mission would cost them if their cover was blown. But he also knew how ridiculous their cover was. He looked at Tony, who seemed to be enjoying himself. "**I can see why you enjoy this**…"

"_You're just jealous, Steve. Admit it_."

"**Not to the likes of you**."

"Hey, guys…not here. We have things to do…" Natasha walked onto a stage in a skimpy-ish outfit. Tony and Steve trailed behind her. She stood with a bunch of women on the other side of the stage. They had practiced this before, but Steve felt this was the moment of truth. Music played over the speakers, and they both slightly adjusted the microphones of their headsets. "_I make them good girls go bad…I make them good girls go…good girls go bad._"

"**I know your type…you're daddy's little girl, just take a bite. Let me shake up your world cause just one night couldn't be so wrong, I'm gonna make you lose control**…"

"_She was so…a child, til I drove her wild._"

"I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad. You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends, you heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist. I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go…good girls go bad."

"I know your type…boy you're dangerous, yeah you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust. But just one night couldn't be so wrong, you make me wanna lose control…"

"**She was so…a child, til I drove her wild**."

"I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad."

"I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends, I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist."

"I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go…good girls go bad. Oh, she got away with the boys in the place, treat them like they don't stand a chance!"

"And he got away with the girls in the back acting like their too hot to dance."

"Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place, treat them like they don't stand a chance!"

"And he got away with the girls in the back acting like their too hot to dance."

"_**I make them good girls go bad…I make them good girls go, them good girls go bad…**_"

"Yeah…I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends, I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist."

"I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad…I make them good girls go…good girls go bad."

They flashed a smile to the ground as Natasha stood in front of them. Steve covered his mic. "**That wasn't so bad…**"

Tony nodded slightly, and dragged them all off stage.


	13. Telephone

**13. Telephone- Lady Gaga **

(Natasha; _Pepper_)

"_I don't think I can do this…_"

"You'll be fine…It's undercover, it's not like anyone will know who you are after this all over. Except Bruce, Clint, Steve and Tony, that is."

"_They're here_?"

"Yeah, they're here to catch the perpetrators. That's why we're here, to draw them out."

"_I really hate being bait…_"

"Tell me about it…"

They both walked out onto the stage. The men in the crowd cheered. Tony and Clint laughed together. Steve smacked them both in the back of the head. "Be looking for the thugs, and don't be gaping at your girlfriends."

"Well, excuse me, Cap…We can do both, we're multi-taskers."

He rolled his eyes and walked away, Bruce following.

The girls adjusted their mics. "_Hello, hello baby. You called, I can't hear a thing. I have got no service in the club you see, see. What, what, what did you say, oh you're breaking up on me. Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kind of busy. K-kind of busy. K-kind of busy. Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kind of busy._ _Just a second it's my favorite song their gonna play, and I cannot text you with a drink in my_ _hand, babe. Should have made some plans with me, you knew that I was free. And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kind of busy. Stop calling, stop calling, I don't want to think anymore. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop calling, stop calling I don't want to talk anymore, I left my head and my heart on the dance floor…Stop telephoning me. I'm busy…stop telephoning me…can call all you want, but there's no one home. Not gonna reach my telephone. Out in the club, and I'm sipping the bubb, and you're not gonna reach my telephone. Can call all you want, but there's no one home. Not gonna reach my telephone. Out in the club, and I'm sipping the bubb, and you're not gonna reach my telephone._"

"The way you're blowing up my phone won't make me leave no faster, put my coat on faster, leave my girls no faster. I should have left my phone at home cause this is a disaster, calling like a collector, sorry I cannot answer. Not that I don't like you, I'm just trying to party. And I am sick and tired of my phone baby, yeah. Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station, tonight I'm not taking no calls cause I'll be dancing. Cause I'll be dancing, tonight I'm not taking no calls cause I'll be dancing_._"

"_**Stop calling, stop calling, I don't want to think anymore. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop calling, stop calling I don't want to talk anymore, I left my head and my heart on the dance floor…Stop calling, stop calling, I don't want to think anymore. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop calling, stop calling I don't want to talk anymore, I left my head and my heart on the dance floor…Stop telephoning me. I'm busy…stop telephoning me…-**_"

There was a yelling in the crowd as men were being grabbed by Steve. Tony and Clint looked over. "Shit, let's go, Legolas!"

They ran through the crowd and joined Steve and Bruce in grabbing the men, and placing them in handcuffs. Pepper smiled slightly. _It's over…_

Everyone cheered for them as the men were dragged out.


	14. Breaking the Habit

**14. Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park**

Tony sat up in bed, Steve sleeping next to him soundly. His insomnia was acting up for the 3rd night in a row. He got up quietly and walked to his desk. He sat at it and stared at the things in front of him. "Memories consume, like opening the wound…I'm picking me apart again…You all assume I'm safe here in my room unless I try to start again…I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, because inside I realize that I'm the one confused. I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream…I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright. So, I'm breaking the habit… I'm breaking the habit tonight."

Steve stirred slightly, and opened his eyes. He didn't turn to face Tony, he wanted to hear him out, and he frowned. Tony got up and went to the door. "Clutching my cure…I tightly lock the door…I try to catch my breath again…" Steve noticed a bottle in his hand and sat up. Tony noticed he was awake, but didn't make an attempt to stop. "I hurt much more than any time before…I have no options left again…"

Steve got up and grabbed Tony, not roughly or in an angry way, and slid the bottle from his grasp. He set it aside and held Tony tight. "I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, because inside I realize that I'm the one confused. I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream…I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright. So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight."

Steve pulled him onto the bed, still clutching him in his strong arms. He didn't want to let go. He wanted him to know he was not alone. "I'll paint it on the walls…because I'm the one at fault….I'll never fight again…and this is how it ends…I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream…but now I have some clarity to show you what I mean. I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright. So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight…"

Tony turned his head to look at Steve. Steve half smiled and placed a hand on his face. "Thank you…Steve."


	15. Boom Boom Pow

**15. Boom-Boom Pow-Black Eyed Peas**

(Tony; _Steve_; _**Clint**_; **Natasha**; Bruce; _**ALL**_)

Steve and Tony were playing air hockey in the recreation room, the others watching and cheering them on. "_**Go, Steve! Beat his ass**_!"

"**Nuh-uh, go Tony**!"

Bruce was tapping out a beat on the edge of the table. Tony caught on and started to formulate a little ditty. "Gotta get, get. Gotta get, get. Gotta get, get. Gotta get, get, get, get, get-Boom-Boom-Boom. Gotta get, get-Boom-Boom-Boom. Gotta get, get-Boom-Boom-Boom. Gotta get, get-Boom-Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom-Boom."

"_**Yo, I got that hit, the beat, the block, You can get that bass overload.**_"

"I got that Rock-n-Roll, that future flow."

"_**That digital spit, next level visual shit. I got that Boom-Boom-Boom. How that beat bang. Boom-Boom-Boom.**_"

"**I like that Boom-Boom-Pow, them chickens jacking my style, they try to copy my swagger. I'm on that next shit now. I'm so 3008, you so two-thousand and late. I got that Boom-Boom-Boom, that future, Boom-Boom-Boom. Let me get it now.**"

"Boom-Boom-Boom. Gotta get, get-Boom-Boom-Boom. Gotta get, get-Boom-Boom-Boom. Gotta get, get-Boom-Boom-Boom. Gotta get, get-Boom-Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom-Boom."

"I'm on that super sonic boom, ya'll hear that space ship ZOOM. When, when I step inside the room, the girls go ape shit. Ya'll stuck on super A-shit, they're no fast stupid A-bit. I'm on that HD flat, this beat go Boom-Boom-Pow."

"_I'm a beast when you turn me on, into the future Cybertron. Harder, faster, better, stronger. Sexy ladies extra longer cause, we got the beat that bounce. We got the beat that pow, we got the beat that 808 that Boom-Boom in your town…_"

"**People in the place, if you wanna get down…put your hands in the air…Drop the beat now!**"

"I be rocking them beats…I be rocking them beats…"

"_**Here we go, here we go, satellite, radio, you all getting hit with a BOOM-BOOM. Beats so big I'm stepping on leprechauns, shitting on ya'll with a BOOM-BOOM. Shitting on ya'll with a BOOM-BOOM. Shitting on ya'll with a-**_"

"_This beat be bumping, bumping, this beat go BOOM-BOOM._"

"Let the beat rock!"

"L-l-l-let the beat r-rock."

"_**Let the beat r-**_"

"_This beat be bumping, bumping, this beat go BOOM-BOOM._"

"**I like that Boom-Boom-Pow, them chickens jacking my style, they try to copy my swagger. I'm on that next shit now. I'm so 3008, you so two-thousand and late. I got that Boom-Boom-Boom, fair future, Boom-Boom-Boom. Let me get it now.**"

"Boom-Boom-Boom. Gotta get, get-Boom-Boom-Boom. Gotta get, get-Boom-Boom-Boom. Gotta get, get-Boom-Boom-Boom. Gotta get, get-Boom-Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom-Boom."

They all looked at each other. Bruce shrugged. "I guess that was really catchy, huh?"


	16. 9 Crimes

**16. 9 Crimes- Damien Rice**

(_Tony_; Pepper)

Pepper sat in front of Tony on her bed, tears falling down her face. "Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do…it's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you…it's the wrong time for somebody new, it's a small crime, and I got no excuse…and is that alright with you? Give my gun away when it's loaded. Is that alright with you? If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it? Is that alright with you? Give my gun away when it's loaded. Is that alright with you? With you?"

"_Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do…it's the wrong kind of place to be cheating on you…it's the wrong time she's pulling me through, it's a small crime, and I got no excuse…and is that alright with you? Give my gun away when it's loaded. _(Is that alright with you?)_ Is that alright with you? If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it? _(Is that alright with you?)_ Is that alright with you? Give my gun away when it's loaded. _(Is that alright with you?)_ Is that alright? Is that alright with you? Is that alright, yeah? Give my gun away when it's loaded. _(Is that alright with you?) _Is that alright, yeah? If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it? _(Is that alright with you?) _Is that alright, yeah? Give my gun away when it's loaded. _(Is that alright with you?)_ Is that alright? Is that alright with you? Is that alright, yeah?_"

"Give my gun away when it's loaded…"

"_Is that alright, yeah?_"

"If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it?"

"_Is that alright, yeah?_"

"Give my gun away when it's loaded…"

"_Is that alright, is that alright?_"

"_**Is that alright with you? No…**_"


	17. ET

**17. E.T.- Katy Perry**

(Clint; _Natasha_)

Clint and Natasha had found it hard to entertain themselves while the others would do whatever during the day. They decided that they'd play a karaoke game on Tony's Wii console. They made it chose a random song. It started, and Clint smirked. "I got a dirty mind, I got filthy ways. I'm trying to bathe my eyy into your milky way. I'm a legend, I be irreverent, I be reverend. I'll be so far u-u-u-u-up, we don't give a f-u-uck. Welcome to the danger zone, step into the fantasy. You and I invited to the other side of sanity. They calling me an alien, a big headed astronaut. Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot."

"_You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil, could you be an angel? Your touch is magnetizing. Physically floating, leaves my body glowing. They say be afraid. You're not like the others, futuristic lover. Different DNA, they don't understand you. You're from a whole 'nother world, a different dimension. You opened my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light…Kiss me, k-k-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me. T-t-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extra terrestrial_."

She kind of smiled at him, and he returned it. "_You're so supersonic. Wanna feel your power, stun me with your laser. Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic. You're from a whole 'nother world, a different dimension. You opened my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light…Kiss me, k-k-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me. T-t-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extra terrestrial_."

The others had heard them and stood at the back of the room watching. "I know a bar out in Mars, where they driving space ships instead of cars. Cop a prada space suit about the stars. Getting stupid, straight up out the jars…pockets on shrek, rockets on deck. Tell me what's next, alien sex. Imma disrobe you, then Imma probe you. See I abducted you so I tell you what to do, I tell you what to do, what to do, what to do."

"_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me. T-t-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extra terrestrial. Extra terrestrial. Extra terrestrial. Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extra terrestrial..._"

The guys in the back applauded them, and they turned. "When did you guys get here?"

"Before your rap. That was impressive, by the way. But don't talk dirty over Wii microphones. If you want to have sex, go to your room."


	18. Blow

**18. Blow- Kesha**

Natasha had decided that they needed some sort of code when they did missions. She hadn't realized it would turn out to be so musical. She tried it out by performing a concert for a group of people they believed to be villains. "Back door cracked we don't need a key, we get in for free, no beotches please. Drink that Kool-Aid, follow my lead. Now you're one of us, you're coming with me. It's time to kill the lights, and shut the DJ down. Too late, we're taking over, no ones getting out. This place about to blow…blow…this place about to blow…blow…This place about to blow…blow…this place about to blow…blow…"

The others were quietly placing bombs beneath the men in the basement. "Get those charges set…Natasha is doing good!"

"Now what? We're taking control. We get what we want, we do what you don't. Dirt and glitter cover the floor. We're pretty and sick, we're young and we're bored. It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out. Too late, we're taking names cause we don't mess around. This place about to blow…blow…this place about to blow…blow…This place about to blow…blow…this place about to blow…blow…"

"We need to get up there and catch them now. Cap, you ready!"

"Absolutely!" He wiped sweat from his face. "Always ready."

"Great! Let's show them what taking over really means!"

They filed in through the back. "Go, go, go insane, go insane. Throw some glitter make it rain on, and let me see them Hanes, let me, let me see them Hanes. Go insane, go insane. Throw some glitter make it rain on, and let me see them Hanes, let me, let me see them Hanes. Come on!"

Steve grabbed two guys and slammed them together. "We're taking over!"

The other men in the crowd began to catch on and started to fight. "Get used to it! This place about to blow! (blow…blow…) This place about to blow! (blow…blow…) This place about to blow! (blow…blow…) This place about to blow! (blow…blow…) This place about to…"

With the men in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hands, they congratulated each other. "Nice code, Natasha. They never even caught on."

"Yeah. That was actually quite fun."

In the distance, the building blew up. "Now, this place about to blow."


	19. We Can Do It

**19. We Can Do It- Nathan Lane & Matthew Broderick **

(Tony; _Coulson_)

"Don't you see, Phil? Darling Phil, glorious Phil! It's so simple! Step one: we find the worst play ever written. Step two: we hire the worst director in town! Step three: I raise two million dollars!"

"_Two_?"

"Yes, one for me, one for you. There's a lot of really sexy ladies out there. Step four: we hire the worst actors in New York and open on Broadway! And before you can say step five: we close on Broadway, take our two million, and go to Rio!"

"_Rio? Nah, that'd never work!_"

"Ye of little faith! What did Louis say to Clark when everything looked bleak? What did Sir Edmund say to Tenzing as they struggled toward Everest peak? What did Washington say to his troops as they crossed the Delaware? I'm sure you're well aware!"

"_What'd they say?_"

"We…can do it. We can do it. We can do it, me and you. We can do it, we can do it! We can make our dreams come true. Everything you've ever wanted is just waiting to be had. Beautiful girls wearing nothing but pearls: caressing you, undressing you and driving you mad! We can do it! We can do it, this is not the time to shirk! We can do it, you won't rue it. Say goodbye to petty Clerk! Hi, Producer. Yes, Producer! I mean you sir, go berserk! We can do it, we can do it! And I know it's gonna work. What do you say, Phil?"

"_What do I say? Finally a chance to be a Broadway Producer? What do I say, finally a chance to make my dream come true, sir! What do I say, what do I say, here's what I say to you sir!-I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it, that's not me. I'm a loser, I'm a coward, I'm a chicken, don't you see? When it comes to wooing women, there's a few things that I lack. Beautiful girls, wearing nothing but pearls: chasing me, embracing me, I'd have an attack!_"

"Why you miserable, cowardly, wretched little caterpillar! Don't you ever want to become a butterfly? Don't you want to spread your wings, and flap your way to glory? We can do it!"

"_Mr. Stark, please stop this song! _(We can do it!)_ You've got me wrong! _(We can grab that holy grail!)_ I'm not as strong a person as you think._"

"(We can do it!) _Mr. Stark_ (We can do it!)_ just take a look I'm not a crook, _(Drink Champaign!)_ I'm just a schnook, _(Not ginger ale!)_ the bottom line is that I stink!_"

"Come on, Phil! (_I can't do it-_) Can't you see?"

"_You see Rio, I see jail…_"

"We can do it!"

"I can't do it!"

"We can do it!"

"I cannot, cannot, cannot, cannot do it cause I know it's gonna fail!"

"We can do it, I know we cannot fail!"

"_It's gonna fail!_"


	20. You Found Me

**20. You Found Me- Fray**

Tony was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets as he left the bar. He didn't remember how long he was there. He just knew he had one too many drinks, and that Steve would most likely gut him when he got home. "I found God…on the corner of 1st and Amistad, where the west was all but won. All alone, smoking his last cigarette…I said 'where have you been?' He said 'ask anything'…Where were you, when everything was falling apart? All my days spent by the telephone that never rang, and all I needed was a call that never came from the corner of 1st and Amistad…"

He continued to make his way to home. "Lost and insecure…you found me, you found me, lying on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you, where were you? Just a little late…you found me, you found me…"

He walked through the quiet halls of Stark Tower to his bedroom. "In the end, everyone ends up alone…losing her, the only one who has ever known who I am, who I'm not and who I want to be…no way to know how long she will be next to me…Lost and insecure…you found me, you found me, lying on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you, where were you? Just a little late…you found me, you found me…"

Steve walked out of the bedroom, a look of worry on his face. "Tony…"

Tony didn't say a word. He walked past him and into the bedroom. "Early morning, the city breaks…I've been calling for years and years and years and years and you never left me no messages, you never sent me no letters…you've got some kind of nerve taking all I want…Lost and insecure…you found me, you found me, lying on the floor. Where were you, where were you? Lost and insecure…you found me, you found me, lying on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you, where were you? Just a little late…you found me, you found me…Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?"

Tony splashed water on his face and looked into the mirror, the space empty behind him, despite what he believed would happen. "Steve?"


	21. California Gurls

**21. California Gurls- Katy Perry**

(Natasha; _Tony_)

The Avengers were celebrating. A job well done. They all were in the bar in Stark Tower drinking and laughing, drunk or not. Even Pepper joined in and she and Tony found joy in singing about their past lives in California. "I know a place where the grass is really greener…warm, wet and wild, there must be something in the water. Sipping gin and juice, lying underneath a palm trees. The boys break their necks trying to creep a little sneak peak at us. You can travel the world but nothing comes close to the Golden Coast…once you party with us you'll be falling in love…" She threw up her glass. "California girls were unforgettable, Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin, so hot, will melt your popsicle. California girls were undeniable: fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up."

She waved her hands. Steve and Bruce, the only sober ones, laughed slightly. The others boomed with laughter. "Sex on the beach…we don't mind sand in our stilettos. We freak in my Jeep. Snoop Doggy Dog on the radio, oh-oh. You can travel the world but nothing comes close to the Golden Coast…once you party with us you'll be falling in love…California girls were unforgettable, Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin, so hot, will melt your popsicle. California girls were undeniable: fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up."

"_Toned, tanned, fit and ready. Turn it up cause it's getting heavy. Wild, wild west coast, these are the girls I love the most. I mean the one, I mean like she's the one. Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns. The girl's a freak, she drive a Jeep, in Laguna Beach. I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay just like I love L.A.. Venice Beach and Palm Springs, summer time is everything. Home boys, banging out. All that ass hanging out. Bikinis, zucchinis, martinies, no weenies, just the king and the queenie. Pepper my lady!_"

"Yeah?"

"_Lookie here baby. I'm all up on you cause you're representing California!_"

"California girls were unforgettable, Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin, so hot, will melt your popsicle. California girls were undeniable: fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up. California, California girls…California, California girls…"

Tony chugged another drink. "Damn do I miss that place."


	22. Don't Trust Me

**22. Don't Trust Me- 3OH!3**

(Tony; _Steve_)

Pepper huffed. "I really don't understand you, Tony…"

He shrugged, and looked at Steve next to him. "What about you Steve? What would Peggy think of you now, hm? You said you loved her. Was it all a lie?"

"You see, Pep…you're _trying _to understand us. It's not going to help. We are who we are. It won't change…"

"_Black dress, with the tights underneath. I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth. And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need. She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east…_"

"T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks, while my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth and tell your boyfriend…if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him!"

"_She wants to touch me, whoa-oh. She wants to love me, whoa-oh. She'll never leave me, whoa-whoa-oh-oh. Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, won't trust a hoe, won't trust me._"

"She wants to touch me, whoa-oh. She wants to love me, whoa-oh. She'll never leave me, whoa-whoa-oh-oh. Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, won't trust a hoe, won't trust me. X's, on the back of your hands. Wash them in the bathroom then drink with the band. The set list you stole off the page has red and purple lipstick all over the page…"

"_B-b-b-bruises, cover your arms. Shaking in the fingers with a bottle in your palm and the best is no one knows who you are: just another girl alone at the bar…_"

"She wants to touch me, whoa-oh. She wants to love me, whoa-oh. She'll never leave me, whoa-whoa-oh-oh. Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, won't trust a hoe, won't trust me."

"_She wants to touch me, whoa-oh. She wants to love me, whoa-oh. She'll never leave me, whoa-whoa-oh-oh. Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, won't trust a hoe, won't trust me._"

"Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips."

"_I said, shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips._"

"_**I said, shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips…She wants to touch me, whoa-oh. She wants to love me, whoa-oh. She'll never leave me, whoa-whoa-oh-oh. Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, won't trust a hoe, won't trust me. She wants to touch me, whoa-oh. She wants to love me, whoa-oh. She'll never leave me, whoa-whoa-oh-oh. Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, won't trust a hoe, won't trust me.**_"

Pepper stared at them both. "You both are idiots."


	23. Love Game

**23. Love Game- Lady Gaga**

Natasha sat in Tony's lap facing him. She was toying with the buttons on his expensive dress shirt. "Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much just bust that dick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…I wanna kiss you…but if I do then I might miss you babe…it's complicated and stupid, got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid. Guess he wants to play, wants to play, a love game, a love game. Hold me and love me, just wanna touch you for a minute. Baby 3 seconds is enough for my heart to quit it. Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much just bust that kick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…"

She moved closer to him, making barely any space between. "Let's play a love game, play a love game, do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans le love game. Let's play a love game, play a love game, do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans le love game…I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah. You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes, and now I want it bad, want it bad, a love game, a love game. Hold me and love me, just wanna touch you for a minute. Baby 3 seconds is enough for my heart to quit it. Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much just bust that kick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…Let's play a love game, play a love game, do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans love game. Let's play a love game, play a love game, do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans le love game…"

She unbuttoned his shirt fully and trailed her fingers down the exposed skin. "I can see you standing there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your-huh! The story of us, it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a-huh and a game…and a game…and a game…and a game, a love game! Let's play a love game, play a love game, do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans le love game. Let's play a love game, play a love game, do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans le love game…"

She got up, leaving a poor Tony tied to his chair. "Uh…Natasha! Can you please untie me…Come on! I won't ever steal your things again, I promise!"


	24. Hot n Cold

**24. Hot-n-Cold- Katy Perry**

(Tony; _Steve_; Bruce)

"Hey, Steve…have you noticed how bi-polar Bruce is?"

Steve shot him a glance. "_Are you really asking me this?_"

"Yes. Answer truthfully."

"_A little…why?_"

"I think we should make him laugh…maybe he's got a stick up the ass. This might help."

"_What do you expect me to do?_"

He stared at Bruce, who was staring at them. _I should have expected…_

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes."

"_Yeah you, PMS…like a bitch, I would know._"

"Yeah you, over think, always speak cryptically."

"_I should know that you're no good for me…cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out, you're up then you're down. You're wrong when it's right, it's black then it's white. We fight we break up, we kiss we make up. You, you don't really want to stay, no. But you, you don't really want to go, oh. You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out, you're up then you're down…_"

Bruce didn't look too happy, and Steve started to wonder if it was a fantastic idea anymore. "We used to be just like twins, so in sync. The slight energy, now's a dead battery. Used to laugh about nothing, now you're plain boring. I should know that you're not gonna change…"

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out, you're up then you're down. You're wrong when it's right, it's black then it's white. We fight we break up, we kiss we make up. You, you don't really want to stay, no. But you, you don't really want to go, oh. You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out, you're up then you're down…_"

"Someone…call the doctor, got a case of love bi-polar! Stuck on a roller coaster can't get off this ride…You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes…"

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out, you're up then you're down. You're wrong when it's right, it's black then it's white. We fight we break up, we kiss we make up. You, you don't really want to stay, no. But you, you don't really want to go, oh. You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no. You're in then you're out, you're up then you're down…_"

Steve hopped behind Tony. "_I don't think that was the best idea!_"

"What? Come on, you thought it was funny, right Brucie?"

"Uh…I don't really think that was…funny."

"Come on…laugh a little."

"_I think it was kind of-_"

"No one cares what you think, Steve."


	25. Can I Have This Dance?

**25. Can I Have This Dance?- HSM 3**

(Steve; _Peggy_; _**Both**_)

Steve was asleep after he had been thawed out and put out into the 21st century. He was always so confused, and sleep was never easy to catch. He was constantly disturbed by nightmares, but this dream was no where near a nightmare.

-He smiled at the lovely Peggy Carter, who sat before him on a bench in a garden. She looked beautiful. She stood up, and stepped toward him. "_Steve…I want to show you_…"

"What? What do you want to show me?"

"_How to dance_…" She stepped forward again, and soft music started to play. "_Take my hand…take a breath…pull me close, and take one step…keep your eyes locked to mine, and let the music be your guide_."

"Won't you promise me…(_Now won't you promise me…)_" They moved in a slow circle, a waltz to the slow and soft music.

"_That you'll never forget…_(We'll keep dancing…)_To keep dancing…_"

"_**Wherever we go next…It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you…it's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do…and with every step together, we just keep on getting better.**_"

"_So, can I have this dance?_"

"Can I have this dance?"

"_**Can I have this dance?**_"

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall…you know I'll catch you through it all…and you can't keep (_even a thousand miles) _us apart…_(can't keep us apart_) Cause my heart is (_my heart is_)…"

"_**Wherever you are…It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you…it's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do…and with every step together, we just keep on getting better.**_"

"_So, can I have this dance?_"

"Can I have this dance?"

"_**Can I have this dance?**_"

"_Oh…no mountain's too high and no-_"

"_**Oceans too wide, cause together or not our dance won't stop.**_"

"Let it rain-"

"_**Let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be…oh! It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you **_(_Oh, you…_)_**…it's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we **_(_we)__** do…and with every step together, we just keep on getting better.**_"

"_So, can I have this dance?_"

"Can I have this dance?"

"_**Can I have this dance?**_"

"_Can I have this-_"

"_**Dance…can I have this…dance?**_"

He woke up to the early morning sun peeking through his window shades. He wiped away tears from his face. _Our dance won't stop…no matter we are._


	26. American Pie

**26. American Pie- Don Mclean**

(Steve; _Tony_; _**Clint**_; Bruce; **All**)

"_Happy birthday, Cap_!"

Steve smiled slightly. "Thanks…"

"_You seem bummed, what's up_?"

"Nothing…This is really nice of you guys."

"_**Don't mention it**_," Clint said. "_**It's also 4**__**th**__** of July! So we're able to have food readily available**_!"

Steve looked away at the trees blowing slightly in the breeze. Tony huffed, then gained a magnificent idea. "_Hey, Cap…you remember that song I made you listen to a while back? American Pie_."

"Of course I do…I loved it so much I made you put it on my iPhone for me."

"_Exactly! So you know the lyrics then, right_?"

"Oh boy, not another of your 'let's cheer them up with a song' schemes, Tony…"

"_But you like the song! Come on! Please, Steve_!"

He looked at Bruce and Clint. "Sure, fine…"

"_Yes! Clint, Brucie! Let's do this thing…_"

He pulled out a stereo to plug his iPhone into. "_Start us out, Steve!_"

He sighed. "A long, long time ago…I can still remember how that music used to make me smile…and I knew if I had my chance that I could make those people dance…and maybe they'd be happy for a while…but February made me shiver with every paper I delivered. Bad news on the doorstep, I couldn't take one more step. I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride. But something touched me deep inside the day the music died…So, bye-bye Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to the levy, but the levy was dry. And them good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye and singing 'this'll be the day that I die…this'll be the day that I die'…"

"_Did you write the book of love, and do you have faith in God above? If the bible tells you so…ah, do you believe in Rock-n-Roll? Can music save your mortal soul? And can you teach me how to dance real slow? Well I know that you're in love with him cause I saw you dancing in the gym. You both kicked off your shoes, and I dig those rhythmic blues…I was a lonely teenage bronking buck with a pink carnation and a pick-up truck…but I knew I was out of luck the day the music died, I started singing: bye-bye Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to the levy, but the levy was dry. Them good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye and singing 'this'll be the day that I die…this'll be the day that I die'_…"

"Now for ten years we've been on our own and moss grows fat on a rolling stone, but that's not how it used to be. When the jester sang for the king and queen in a coat he borrowed from James Dean and a voice that came from you and me. And while the king was looking down the jester stole his lordy crown. The courtroom was adjourned, no verdict was returned. And while Lenin read a book of Marx's, the court tech practiced in the park and we sang 'Dirges in the Dark' the day the music died…we were singing: bye-bye Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to the levy, but the levy was dry. Them good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye and singing 'this'll be the day that I die…this'll be the day that I die'…"

"_**Helped a skelter in the summer swelter, the birds flew off their fall out shelter eight miles high and falling fast…They land a foul on the grass, the players tried for a forward pass with the jester on the sidelines in a cast…Now the half time air was sweet perfume, while the Sergeants played a marching tune. We all got up to dance, oh, but we never got the chance cause the players tried to take the field, the marching band refused to yield. Do you recall what was revealed the day the music died? We started singing: bye-bye Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to the levy, but the levy was dry. Them good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye and singing 'this'll be the day that I die…this'll be the day that I die'**_…"

"_Oh, in there we were all in one place, a generation lost in space with no time left to start again…So come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack Flash sat on a candle stick cause fire is the Devil's only friend…Oh, and as I watched him on the stage, my hands were clenched in fists of rage. No angel born in hell could break that Satan's spell. And as the flames climbed high into the night to light the sacrificial right, I saw Satan laughing with delight the day the music died…He was singing: bye-bye Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to the levy, but the levy was dry. Them good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye and singing 'this'll be the day that I die…this'll be the day that I die'_…"

"I met a girl who sang the blues, and I asked her for some happy news…but she just smiled and turned away. I went down to the sacred store where I'd heard the music years before, but the man there said the music wouldn't play…and in the streets the children screamed, the lovers cried and the poets dreamed. And not a word was spoken, the church bells all were broken. And the three men I admire most: the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, they caught the last train for the coast the day the music died…and they were singing…Bye-bye Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to the levy, but the levy was dry. Them good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye, singing 'this'll be the day that I die…this'll be the day that I die'…They were singing-"

"**Bye-bye Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to the levy, but the levy was dry. Them good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye and singing 'this'll be the day that I die…this'll be the day that I die'**…"


	27. Keep It Gay

**27. Keep it Gay- Producers Ensemble**

(Tony; _Coulson_; _Steve_; _**Clint**_; **Natasha**; All; **Bruce**; _**Steve/Clint**_)

"Listen, Steve, did you get a chance yet to read Springtime for Hitler?"

"_Read it? I devoured it! I, for one, for instance, never realized that the Third Reich meant Germany__._"

"Yeah, how about that, so you'll do it?"

"_Do it, of course not! The theater's so obsessed with dramas so depressed it's hard to sell a ticket on Broadway…Shows should be more pretty, shows should be more witty, shows should be more…what's the word_?"

"_Gay?_" Coulson asked, hoping the word wasn't too offensive to the vibe that seemed to be radiating off of Steve.

"_Exactly…No matter what you do on the stage; keep it light, keep it bright, keep it gay. Whether it's murder, mayhem or rage; don't complain, it's a pain, keep it gay…_"

"_**People want laughter when they see a show, the last thing they're after is a litany of woe.**_"

"_**A happy ending will pep up your play**_**!**"

"_Oedipus won't bomb_…"

"_**If he winds up with mom…**_"

"_Keep it gay_…"

"_**Keep it gay**_…"

"_**Keep it gay**_**…**"

"Couldn't agree with you more, and you have our blessings Steve-o to make Springtime for Hitler as gay as anyone could possibly want, so, come on, do it for us, please?"

"No, I'm sorry, Tony…but it's simply not my cup of tea. But still, fair is fair. Perhaps I should ask my production team what they think? This is my set designer, Bruce."

"**Keep it glad, keep it mad, keep it gay**!"

"_And here's my costume designer, Nick!_"

"Hello, keep it happy, keep it snappy, keep it gay."

"**We're clever, creative, it's our job to see. That everything's perfect for our lovely Steve!**"

"_Next, Thor, my choreographer!_"

"HI THERE." Thor danced down steps to stand next to everyone.

"_And ah finally, last and least, my lighting designer Natasha Romanoff._"

She appeared at the top of stairs. "**Keep it gay, keep it gay, keep it gay**…"

"_I don't think we're getting to him…what should we do now, Tony?_"

"Watch this…Steve, listen, I think Springtime for Hitler will be a marvelous opportunity for you. I mean up to now you've always been associated with frivolous musicals."

"_Bah, you're right. I've often felt as though I've been throwing my life away on silly entertainments…dopey show girls in gooey gowns. Two, three, kick, turn, turn, turn, kick, turn_."

"_**Oh, Steve**_."

"_It's enough to make you heave…nonetheless, I'm sorry, Tony, I just couldn't do Springtime for Hitler__._"

"Why not? Think of the prestige!"

"_No_."

"Think of the respect!"

"_No, no, no__._"

"Think of…the Tony!"

Steve's assistants all bunched up together. "_**Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony…**_"

"_Naaaa__…_" Steve fell back into a chair, looking like he was having a heart attack.

"What's the matter?"

"_Is he alright?_"

"_**He's having a stroke!**_"

"What?"

"_**Of GENIUS.**_"

"_I see it…I see it…at last, the chance to do something important!_"

"_**Steve Rogers presents History!**_"

"_Course that whole second act has to be re-written. They're losing the war? Excuse me! It's too down beat_!"

"_**Steve Rogers presents History!**_"

"_But maybe…ooh, it's a wild idea but it just might work…I…see…a… line…of…beautiful girls, dressed as storm troopers, each one a gem. With leather boots and whips on their hips. It's risqué, dare I say, S&M!_"

"_**Love it!**_"

"_I see German soldiers dancing through France, played by chorus boys in very tight pants-And wait there's more! They win the war, and the dances they'll do will be daring and new. Turn, turn, kick, turn, turn, turn, kick, turn, one, two, three, kick, turn! Keep it sassy, keep it frassy, keep it-Naa…_"

"That is brilliant, brilliant! Steve, I speak for Mr. Coulson and myself when I say you're the only man in the world that could do justice to Springtime for Hitler. Will you do it, please?"

"_Please!_"

"_Wait a minute! This is a very big decision, it might effect the course of my entire life, I shall have to think about it-I'll do it. I'll do it! Clint, Champaign!_"

"If at the end you want them to cheer, keep it gay, keep it gay, keep it gay. Whether it's Hamlet, Othello, or Leo, keep it gay, keep it gay, keep it gay!"

"_**Comedy's joyous, a constant delight! Drama's annoy us-**_"

"_**And ruin our nights**_."

"So get your Strindberg's and Inseams at bay!"

"_I'll sign!_"

"_**Sign!**_"

"**Sign!**"

"Sign!"

"_Steve Elizabeth Rogers_!"

"Keep it gay…!"

Coulson shot up in bed and looked around. "That was messed up…There's no way Captain America would make the Germans win World War II!"


	28. Waking Up In Vegas

**28. Waking Up in Vegas- Katy Perry**

Natasha sat up and held her head. "What the hell?"

She looked at Tony, who was sleeping next to her. They were in a hotel room. She got up quickly and looked out the window. "Oh…hell…"

She went back to the bed. "Tony! Tony, get your ass up right now!"

"Whu-what?"

She hit him on the back. "Up!"

He sat up. "What? Is someone dying?"

"No! What the hell happened last night!"

"I…don't remember…god, it feels like my head is going to explode!" He threw his head back into a pillow. She stood up straight and ran a hand through her hair. "You've got to help me out…it's all a blur last night…We need a taxi, cause you're hung over and I'm broke…I lost my fake ID, but you lost the motel key…"

He looked at her. "Spare me the freaking dirty looks, now don't blame me! You want to cash out…and get the hell out of town. Don't be a baby, remember what you told me: 'Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas…'"

He sat up and shook the fog.

"Why are these lights so bright? Did we get hitched last night? Dressed up like Elvis…why am I wearing your class ring? Don't call your mother…cause now we're partners in crime. Don't be a baby, remember what you told me: 'Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas…' You got me into this; Information: overload, situation: lost control. Send out an SOS. Ha, and get some cash out...we're gonna tear up the town, no, don't be a baby remember what you told me…remember what you told me…remember what you told me, told me, told me…hey, yeah! 'Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas…' That's what you get, baby! Shake the glitter! Shake, shake, shake the glitter! Get me some cash out, baby…get me some cash out, baby…"

Tony somehow managed to scour up enough money to use a pay phone to call S.H.I.E.L.D to get a ride back to New York.


	29. If Today Was Your Last Day

**29. If Today Was Your Last Day- Nickleback**

Steve was sitting with Tony in the computer room of Stark Tower showing him old news reels and sharing old memories and pictures. "My best friend gave me the best advice…he said each day's a gift and not a given right. Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind, and try to take the path less traveled by. That first step you take is the longest stride…If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had? If today was your last day…if today was your last day?"

Tony looked at him.

"Against the grain should be a way of life…what's worth the prize is always worth the fight. Every second counts cause there's no second try…so live like you're never living twice. Don't take the free ride in your own life…If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had? Would you call old friends you never see? Reminisce old memories? Would you forgive your enemies? Would find that one you're dreaming of, swear up and down to God above that you'd finally fall in love? If today was your last day…If today was your last day…Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart? You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars regardless of who you are…So, do what ever it takes cause you can't rewind a moment in this life…let nothing stand in your way, cause the hands of time are never on your side…If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday?…" He looked at Tony, with a sort of sad expression, but also smiling.

"Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had? Would you call old friends you never see? Reminisce old memories? Would you forgive your enemies? Would find that one you're dreaming of, swear up and down to God above that you'd finally fall in love? If today was your last day…"

Tony patted his back. "I don't know, Steve…I don't know."


	30. Tonight, Tonight

**30. Tonight, Tonight- Hot Chelle Rae**

(Tony, _Steve_, _**Clint**_, **Bruce**)

All the men sat around in reclining chairs or on the couch. "This week sucked…"

"_**How do they come up with these things so fast? I swear, they're persistent bastards!**_"

"**It's the weekend now, who's to say they won't have more…**"

"_I can't think about that, I just want to rest for a while…_"

"It's been a really, really messed up week…seven days of torture, seven days of bitter…and my girlfriend went and cheated on me…she's a California Dime but it's time for me to quit her…"

"_**La, la, la-**_"

"Whatever…"

"_**La, la, la-**_"

"It doesn't matter…"

"_**La, la, la-**_"

"Oh well…"

"_**La, la, la-**_"

"We're going at it tonight, tonight. There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world. Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign. I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it. It's alright, alright, tonight, tonight."

"**I woke up with a strange tattoo…not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket, and it kind of looks like you…mixed with Zack . Ha!**"

"_La, la, la-_"

"**Whatever…**"

"_La, la, la-_"

"**It doesn't matter…**"

"_La, la, la-_"

"**Oh well…**"

"_La, la, la-_"

"**We're going at it tonight, tonight. There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world. Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign. I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it. It's alright, alright, tonight, tonight**."

"_You got me singing like-_"

"Whoa-oh-oh."

"_**Come on!**_"

"**Oh-oh-oh**!"

"_It doesn't matter!_"

"_**Whoa-oh-oh!**_"

"Everybody now!"

"_Oh-oh-oh…_"

"_**Just don't stop us, keep the beat bumping, keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down. It's my party, dance if I want to, we can get crazy let it all out…**_"

"Just don't stop us, keep the beat bumping, keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down. It's my party, dance if I want to, we can get crazy let it all out, it's…"

"**You and me and we're running the town and it's-**"

"_You and me and we're shaking the ground and ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show!_"

"Everybody! Whoa-oh-oh."

"_**Come on!**_"

"**Oh-oh-oh**!"

"_All you animals…"_

"_**Whoa-oh-oh!**_"

"_Let me hear you now!_ _Oh-oh-oh_!"

"_**Tonight, tonight. There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world. Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign. I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it. It's alright, alright, tonight, tonight**_."

"It's alright, alright, tonight, tonight…"

"**Yeah it's alright, alright, tonight, tonight…**"

"_Just sing it like-_"

"Whoa-oh-oh."

"_**Come on!**_"

"**Oh-oh-oh**!"

"All you party people…"

"_**Whoa-oh-oh!**_"

"_All you single kids…Oh-oh-oh_!"

"Even the white kid!"

"_**Just don't stop us, keep the beat bumping, keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down. It's my party, dance if I want to, we can get crazy let it all out…**_"

"**Just don't stop us, keep the beat bumping, keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down. It's my party, dance if I want to, we can get crazy let it all out, it's**…"

* * *

THIS IS GREAT PROGRESS! Hurray for being able to update several things in one time! More for you to read. More will be on the way soon, I'm working on Good Riddance by Green Day (Number 31!) I have over 45 written down, but PLEASE suggest me some!


	31. Good Riddance

**31. Good Riddance**

(Steve; _Tony_; _**Both**_)

"_Well you know, it's always fun to celebrate all the hard work we've done, right? So why not do it in style?_"

Bruce and Clint just shrugged. Steve rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. "Can I have your attention, please?"

The other attendees of the celebration turned in their direction, quiet and intent. "Thank you…tonight, we'd like to perform to you a little song…and hopefully it has as much a meaning to you as it does to us…"

A short bit of cheering later, Tony started to strum on a guitar. "Another turning point, and a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. So, make the best of this test and don't ask why. It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable, but in the end, that's right, I hope you had the time of your life…"

Tony strummed while Clint and Bruce played backup instruments. "_So, take the photographs and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. Tattoos of memories and Dead Skin on trial. For what it's worth, it was worth all the while. It's something unpredictable, but in the end, that's right, I hope you had the time of your life…_"

There was a short interlude before they sang again. "_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end, that's right, I hope you had the time of your life…It's something unpredictable, but in the end, that's right, I hope you had the time of your life…**_"


	32. Springtime for Hitler

**32. Springtime for Hitler**

(Clint, _Natasha_, _**Tony**_, Ensemble, **Steve**, **Random Person**)

Steve found himself strapped to a chair in a very dark room. It seemed large. Then, lights came to life, and he saw he was sitting in a concert hall. He looked around quickly. "**What's going on?**"

Random music started to play, and the curtain opened. The people on the stage were dressed oddly, and he stared in confusion. "Germany was having trouble, what a sad, sad story. Needed a new leader to restore it's former glory. Where-oh-where was he? Where could that man be? We looked around, and then we found, the man for you and me!"

They ran off and he noticed Clint walk down some steps dressed as a…Nazi. He grimaced. "And now it's…Springtime for Hitler, and Germany…Deutschland is happy, and gay…We're marching to a faster pace, look out here comes the master race. Springtime for Hitler, and Germany…Rhineland's our fine land once more…Springtime for Hitler, and Germany…Watch out Europe, we're going on tour…Springtime for Hitler, and Germany…"

"Look it's springtime!"

"Winter for Poland and France."

"Springtime for Hitler and Germany!"

"Springtime, Springtime, Springtime, Springtime, Springtime, Springtime, Springtime!"

"Come on Germans, go into your dance!"People started to dance across the stage. "**I was born in Düsseldorf, und that is why they call me Rolf!**"

More dancing. "**Don't be stupid, be a smarty, come and join the Nazi Party!**"

Steve's teeth clenched together. There were woman dancing on the stage dressed as Nazis. Gun shots sounded off, and then the sound of a grenade. Steve wrestled with his holdings.

Natasha walked onto stage. "The Fuhrer is coming, the Fuhrer is coming, the Fuhrer is coming!"

"**Heil Hitler!**"

"Heil Hitler!"

"Heil Hitler…Springtime for Hitler, and Germany!…"

As he sang, a man dressed as Hitler appeared rising up onto the stage.

"HEIL HITLER!"

He posed with his hand out in a feminine manor. It took the first few moments for Steve to realize who it was on stage dressed up in such a way, and who was behind the entire set up; Tony Stark. "_**Heil myself…Heil to me…I'm the kraut who's out to change our history. Heil myself, raise your hand. There's no greater dictator in the land. Everything I do, I do for you!**_"

"Yes you do!"

"_**If you're looking for a war here's World War II! Heil myself, raise your beer. Every hotsy-totsy, Nazi stand and cheer!**_"

"Every hotsy-totsy, Nazi!"

"_**Heil myself!**_"

"Every hotsy-totsy, Nazi!"

"_**Heil myself!**_"

"Every hotsy-totsy, Nazi!"

"_**Stand and cheer…**_"

"The Fuhrer, is causing a furor. He's got those Russians on the run, you've gotta love that wacky hun. The Fuhrer…is causing a furor…They can't say no to his demands. They're freaking out in foreign lands. He's got the whole world in his hands! The Fuhrer, is causing a furor! Oooh…"

Tony went and sat on the edge of the stage. "_**I was just a paper hanger, no one more obscurer…got a phone call from the Reichstag; told me I was Fuhrer. Germany was blue, oh-what-oh-what to do…Hitched up my pants, and conquered France…now Deutschland is smiling through…(Spoken**__**à**__**) But it wasn't always so easy. It was 1932...Hindenburg was working the big room, and I, I was playing the lounge. But then, I got my big break! Somebody burned down the Reichstag. And would you believe it? They made me chancellor, chancellor! (Sung**__**à**__**) It ain't no mystery, if it's politics or history…the thing you got to know is, everything is show-biz…Heil myself, watch my show. I'm the German Ethel Merman don't you know. We are crossing borders, the new world order is here! Make a great big smile, everyone Seig Heil to me! Wonderful me! And now its…**_"

"Springtime for Hitler and Germany…Goosestep's the new step today…Bombs falling from the skies again…" The sound of a bomb falling was heard. "Deutschland is on the rise again!"

Natasha joined Tony on the stage, and they formed a Swastika. They marched turning in a circle, standing in one place.

"Springtime for Hitler and Germany…U-boats are sailing once more…Springtime for Hitler and Germany…"

"_**Means that-**_"

"Soon we'll be going."

"_**We've got to be going!**_"

"You know we'll be going!"

"_**You bet we'll be going!**_"

"You know we'll be going to war!"

Tony approached Steve silently. "_**So, Cap…what'd you think**_?"

Steve turned his head to look at him. "**You expect me to say something nice after you do something like this**?"

"_**It was a parody on World War II. It wasn't meant to be against you in any way…it was making fun of Hitler. Steve, do you really think I'd actually…scratch that. I would. But it wasn't like that**_."

Steve shook his head. "**Can I just go home now? Please?**"


	33. Guten Tag Hop Clop

**33. Der Guten Tag Hop Clop-The Producers**

(Speech, _Steve_, _**Tony**_, **Phil**, Phil/Tony, **All**)

Phil Coulson stood with Tony on the roof top of Stark Tower. For some odd reason, Steve had adopted a whole bunch of pigeons, and was talking to them like a crazy person. He was also wearing an old World War II Nazi helmet. Phil grimaced. Tony spoke up. "Hey, Cap…We came to ask you something…"

Steve turned quickly. "What? What? I had nothing to do with the Nazis!"

Tony looked at Phil. "Uhm…Okay. We came to ask you about your play, Springtime for Hitler."

"What about it?"

"We'd like to produce it on Broadway," Phil said, very cheery like. Steve smiled, but it was more like a crazy person's smile than a Steve-like smile. "Really! Broadway?"

"Yes, all you need to do is sign this paper here…" Tony held out a clipboard with the paper on it. Steve scrutinized it for a moment. "I will sign your contract, but first you will join me in singing the Fuhrer's favorite tune, "Der Guten Tag Hop Clop"…Alright, Key of E?"

"Is there any other?" Tony asked, and looked at Phil, who looked quite concerned for the well being of Steve.

"Vunderbar! _Eins, zwei, drei...Guten Tag hop, hop! Guten Tag clop, clop. Ach du lieber und oh boy! Guten Tag clap, clap. Guten Tag slap, slap. Ach du lieber vat a joy! Oh, ve essen und fressen und tanze und trinken. Tanzen und trinken until ve get stinkin!_ Everybody!"

"**Guten tag hop, hop. Guten tag clop, clop.**"

"_Guten Tag meine liebe Schatz. So ve hop our hops und ve clop our clops…und ve drink our Schnapps 'til ve plotz! _Vunderbar! Gentlemen, I like your dancing."

"Thank you," Tony said for both him and Phil.

"You may produce my play!"

"Excellent!"

"...but only if you vill take the Siegfried Oath. _I solemnly svear_…"

"I solemnly svear…"

" ..._to obey the sacred Seigfried Oath_…"

"...to obey the sacred Seigfried Oath…"

"_Und_!"

"_**Und!**_"

"**Und!**"

"_Never, never, never…_"

"Never, never, never…"

"..._dishonor ze spirit und ze memory of Adolf Elizabeth Hitler!_"

"Dishonor the spirit and... Elizabeth?"

"_Ja. That vas his middle name. Not many people know it, but the Fuhrer was descended from a long line of English queens._"

"_**Really?**_"

"Adolf Elizabeth Hitler."

"Gut! So now I sign your contract." Steve stepped up and grabbed the pen, and signed.

"Ah, you won't regret this. So, thank you, Cap."

"Broadvay. Wait 'til they hear about this in Argentina!" To his birds he said, "Ach, mein lieblings! _Ve're winkin und blinkin und clinken und drinken our Schnapps…'til ve plotz! Heil you-know-who!_"

Phil, once more, thought his life was some crazy dream.


	34. Somewhere I Belong

**34. Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park**

Steve looked around the alien city he used to call home. Everything had changed. There were brighter lights, and more people, and new cars. He didn't know what to do. He bumped into someone. They looked almost as confused as he was. He half smiled, and the person half smiled back. "When this began…I had nothing to say and not get lost in the nothingness inside of me…I was confused and I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind. But all the people can see all the words reveal this is the only real thing that I've got left to feel…Just stuck hollowing alone, and the fault is my own, and the fault is my own. I want to heal, I want to feel what I thought was never real. I want to let go of the pain I felt so long…I want to heal, I want to feel like I'm close to something real. I want to find something I wanted all along, somewhere I belong…"

Steve continued to walk down the street, staring at everyone else. "And I've got nothing to say, I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face. I was confused, looking everywhere only to find that this is not the way I had imagined it all in my mind. So what am I? What do I have but negativity because I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me. Nothing to lose, nothing to gain hollowing alone, and the fault is my own, and the fault is my own. I want to heal, I want to feel what I thought was never real. I want to let go of the pain I felt so long…I want to heal, I want to feel like I'm close to something real. I want to find something I wanted all along, somewhere I belong…"

He sat on a bench in Central Park. "I will never know myself until I do this on my own, and I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed. And I will never be anything 'til I break away from me. I will break away, I'll find myself today…I want to heal, I want to feel what I thought was never real. I want to let go of the pain I felt so long…I want to heal, I want to feel like I'm close to something real. I want to find something I wanted all along, somewhere I belong…I want to heal, I want to feel like I'm somewhere I belong…I want to heal, I want to feel like I'm somewhere I belong…Somewhere I belong…"


	35. BYOB

**35. BYOB- System of a Down**

(Steve, _Tony_,_** Both**_)

It was one of those times that Tony was happy he had taught Steve how to use his Wii. He and Steve were in the Rec-room one afternoon playing Guitar Hero. "_You ready, Cap_?"

"Sure…"

He started the song, and Steve seemed to perk up a bit. "I've heard this song before!"

Tony laughed at the genuine look of happiness on Steve's face. "_Cool, then I won't be alone on this_."

"_**WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR!**_"

"Barbarisms by Barbaras with pointed heels. Victorious, victories kneel. For brand new spankin' deals. Marching forward hypocritic and hypnotic computers. You depend on our protection, yet you feed us lies from the table cloth. La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, ooh…"

"_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time. Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine. Kneeling roses disappearing, into Moses' dry mouth, breaking into Fort Knox, stealing our intentions. Hangars sitting dripped in oil, crying FREEDOM! Handed to absolution, still you feed us lies from the table cloth. La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, ooh_…"

"Everybody's going to the party have a real good time."

"_Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine._"

"_**Everybody's going to the party have a real good time. Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.**_ _**Blast off, it's party time, and we don't live in a fascist nation, Blast off, it's party time, and where the fuck are you? Where the fuck are you? Where the fuck are you?**_"

They stood back to back and strummed the guitars. "_Why don't presidents fight the war?_

"Why do they always send the poor?"

"_Why don't presidents fight the war?_"

"_**Why do they always send the poor? Why do they always send the poor? Why do they always send the poor? Why do they always send the poor?**_"

They jumped apart. "_**Kneeling roses disappearing, into Moses' dry mouth, breaking into Fort Knox, stealing our intentions. Hangars sitting dripped in oil, crying FREEDOM! Handed to absolution, still you feed us lies from the tablecloth. La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, ooh.**_"

"_**Everybody's going to the party have a real good time. Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine. Everybody's going to the party have a real good time. Dancing in the desert blowing up the sun-Where the fuck are you! Where the fuck are you! Why don't presidents fight the war? Why do they always send the poor? Why don't presidents fight the war? Why do they always send the poor? Why do they always send the poor? Why do they always send the poor?**_"

They both started to strum like crazy. "_**Why, do, they always send the poor? Why, do, they always send the poor? Why, do, they always send the poor? They only send the poor. They only send the poor!**_"


	36. I Gotta Feeling

**36. I Got a Feeling- Black Eyed Peas**

(Clint, _Steve_, **Natasha**, Steve/Clint, **Clint/Natasha**, _**ALL**_)

Steve and Clint were stuck playing cards, while Natasha was watching vigorously to make sure Clint didn't have anything up his sleeve. "I got a feeling that this game isn't going to end anytime soon…"

"_You're probably right, Clint_…" Steve set his cards down and stretched. "_This has got to be the worst night of our lives._"

"Cheer up, boys…They'll be home soon with the groceries and the movies…It will be a good night, just wait and see."

"I gotta feeling…that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night." Steve picked his cards back up. "_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_."

"Tonight's the night. Let's live it up. I got my money. Let's spend it up. Go out and smash it. Like Oh My God. Jump off that sofa. Let's get, get OFF!" Steve and Clint jumped from their chairs, Natasha standing with them. "**I know that we'll have a ball if we get down, and go out, and just loose it all. I feel stressed and I wanna let it go. Lets go way out, spaced out, and loosing all control**." "Fill up my cup. Mozoltov. Look at her dancing." They did a few dance moves. "Just take it off…" "_**Let's paint the town. We'll shut it down. Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again**_." "_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, and do it, and do it_."

"_**Let's live it up**_!" Natasha pumped her fist into the air.

"And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it…" "Cause…" "_I gotta feeling _(**ooooo hoooo**) _that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night._"

"I gotta feeling (**ooooo hoooo**)."

"**That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**." "_**Tonight's the night**_. (Hey!) _**Let's live it up**_. (**Let's live it up**) _**I got my money**_. (_I'm paid_) _**Let's spend it up**_. (Let's spend it up) _**Go out and smash it**_. (**Smash it**) _**Like Oh My God**_. (_Like Oh My God_) _**Jump off that sofa**_. (**C'mon**) _**Let's get, get OFF! Fill up my cup**_. (**Drank**) _**Mozoltov**_. (_La' Chaim_) _**Look at her dancing**_. (Move it, Move it) _**Just take it off. Let's paint the town **_(_paint the town_) We'll shut it down. (Shut it down) _**Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again.**_" "_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, and do it, and do it_."

"**Let's live it up!**""And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it…" They ran through the foyer of the Mansion. "_**Here we come, here we go. We gotta rock. **_(_Rock, rock, rock, rock_) _**Easy come, easy go. Now we on top. **_(_Top, top, top, top_) _**Feel the shot. Body rock, rock it don't stop. **_(_Stop, stop, stop, stop_) _**Round and round. Up and down. Around the clock. **_(_clock, clock, clock, clock_)" "**Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, Friday, Saturday…Saturday to Sunday. Get, get, get, get, get, with us. You know what we say Party every day. Pa-pa-pa-Party every day**!" "_**And I'm feelin' **_(**ooooo hoooo**) _**That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night…I gotta feeling **_(**oooooo hoooo**) _**that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night…"**_ "_Ooooooo hooooo_…"

They all took deep breaths, and never heard the door open. "Wow…so we leave you three here for one hour and you end up having a music montage in the foyer?"

Steve and Clint tried to play it off, as Natasha grabbed a bag from Tony. "Yep. Too bad you missed all the fun…" And she stalked off without another word.

* * *

So I'm back...finally...with like...a ton of song fics. I've been really sick, so I've had time on my hands.


	37. I See the Light

**36. I See the Light- Tangled**

(Steve, _Peggy_, _**Both**_)

Steve was in another of his more delightful dreams that graced him every-so-often. They always included Peggy. He smiled as they stood beneath the stars and watched fireworks light up the sky. He looked at her. She looked at him and smiled. "_All those days watching from the windows, all those years outside looking in. All that time never really knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here blinking in the starlight…Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's oh-so-clear, I'm where I'm meant to be…_" He grabbed her hands. "_And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky in new. And it's warm and real and bright…and the world has somehow shifted…_" She looked at the stars. "_All at once, everything looks different now that I see you._"

He took in her presence as he pulled her close. "All those days chasing down a day dream, all those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things the way they were. Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know if she's here, it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go…"

"_**And at last I see the light.**_"

"and it's like the fog has lifted."

"_**And at last I see the light.**_"

"_And it's like the sky in new._"

"_**And it's warm and real and bright…and the world has somehow shifted…All at once everything**__**is different now that I see you…Now that I…see you…**_"

The final firework went off…


	38. We Are Young

**37. We Are Young- F.U.N**

(Clint, _Natasha_, _**Steve/Tony**_)

Clint and Natasha were at a bar. Their relationship wasn't going as planned. He felt a bit tipsy and started to chat up a woman beside him. "Give me a second I, I need to get my story friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State." He gestured to Natasha across the bar. "My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar. My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and…" He saw her tinkering with the necklace he had bought her, then noticed she was staring at him. "I know I gave it to you months ago. I know you're trying to forget, but between the drinks and subtle things. The holes in my apologies, you know I'm trying hard to take it back. So if by the time the bar closes, and you feel like falling down…I'll carry you home…" He got up, everything in his drunk vision moving in slow motion. "Tonight…We are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun! Tonight…We are young. So let's set the world on fire…We can burn brighter than the sun!" He walked up to Natasha and pushed the guy away that took his seat. "Now I know that I'm not all that you got. I guess that I, I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart…" Tony and Steve walked into the bar area. "But our friends are back, so let's raise a cup. 'Cause I found someone to carry me home! Tonight…We are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun! Tonight…We are young…So, let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun!"

"_Carry me home tonight_…(_**Nananananana**_) _Just carry me home tonight_…(_**Nananananana**_) _Carry me home tonight_…(_**Nananananana**_) _Just carry me home tonight_…(_**Nananananana**_)"

"The moon is on my side, I have no reason to run. So, will someone come and carry me home tonight? The angels never arrived, but I can hear the choir. So, will someone come and carry me home-Tonight…We are young…So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun! Tonight…We are young…So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun!"

He took Natasha's hands, everything returning to real time. "So, if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down…I'll carry you home tonight."


	39. Love Drunk

**38. Love Drunk- Boys Like Girls**

Tony was driving his car with the top down, reminiscing things of the past. Pepper had recently broken things off with him, and he felt small trip in California would make it all better. "Top down in the summer sun…The day we met was like a hit-and-run…And I still taste it on my tongue. The sky was burning up like fireworks. You made me want you oh-so-bad it hurt, but girl in case you haven't heard…" He put on his expensive sunglasses. "I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over. I'll love you forever, forever is over. We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight. So don't call me crying. Say hello to goodbye…Cause just one sip would make me sick…I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over. I'll love you forever, but now it's over…" He drove past a restaurant they used to go for lunch. "Hot sweat and blurry eyes. We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride; the world stuck in black and white. You drove me crazy every time we touched. Now I'm so broken that I can't get up, oh girl, you make me such a lush…I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over. I'll love you forever, forever is over…We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight. So don't call me crying. Say hello to goodbye. Cause just one sip would make me sick…I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over…I'll love you forever, but now it's over…"

He stopped the car and stared ahead. "All the time I wasted on you…All the bullshit you put me through…Checking into rehab cause everything that we had didn't mean a thing to you…I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over…I'll love you forever, but now I'm sober….I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over. I'll love you forever, forever is over. We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight. So don't call me crying. Say hello to goodbye…Cause just one sip would make me sick…I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over…I'll love you forever, but now it's over…Now it's over…Still taste it on my tongue…Now It's over…"


	40. Moves Like Jagger

**39. Moves Like Jagger**

(Tony, _Natasha_)

Tony and Natasha were in Tony's room making out. "Oh, yeah…Oh! Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right, and aim for my heart. If you feel like, and take me away and make it OK, I swear I'll behave…You wanted control, so we waited. I put on a show, now I make it…You say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't give a shit…And it goes like this! Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger…I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger…" He kissed her quick. "Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred nothing feels right…But when you're with me I'll make you believe that I've got the key…Oh, so, get in the car; we can ride it wherever you want; Get inside it. And you want to steer, but I'm shifting gears. I'll take it from here. Oh! Yeah, yeah! And it goes like this! Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger…I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger…" They traded positions, Natasha sitting on top of him. "_You wanna know how to make me smile? Take control, own me just for the night. And if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this. So, watch and learn, I won't show you twice. Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right! But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this! Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay_!"

"And it goes like this…Take me by the tongue (_Take me by the tongue_) and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you (_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_) all the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. (_Oh, yeah_) I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger…"


	41. Call Me Maybe

**40. Call Me Maybe**

Jane was staring at Thor through the industrial strength glass at Stark Industries tower in New York. Darcy was staring as well, and nudged Jane. "You're the luckiest girl in the world…"

Selvig felt his eyes roll for him. Jane didn't break her stare at Thor as he looked at her and flashed a smile; a beautiful full tooth smile. "I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way…I'd trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way…Your stare was holdin'. Ripped jeans, skin was showin'. Hot night, wind was blowin'. Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? It's hard to look right at you baby! But here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?"

She sighed and turned around, placing her back against the glass. "You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall. You gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way. I beg, and borrow and steal. Have foresight and it's real. I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way. Your stare was holdin'. Ripped jeans, skin was showin'. Hot night, wind was blowin'. Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? It's hard to look right at you baby! But here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?"

She turned her head and looked back into the room. "Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I missed you so, so bad. Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, and you should know that I missed you so, so bad…It's hard to look right at you baby! But here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I missed you so, so bad. Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, and you should know that-So call me, maybe?"

* * *

I had to give in to my utter HATRED (not really) for this song...XD I was originally, I think...Steve/Tony. But then I thought...I NEED TO GIVE SOME JANE AND THOR LOVE!


	42. Fall For You

**41. Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade**

Tony stood in front of Pepper in the rain. "Pepper…please, just listen to me."

"I've listened to enough of what you have to say, Tony! It's all lies."

"No, Pepper…just, listen.-"

"I'm done listening, Tony…When were you going to tell me what I needed to know? Hm? I can't handle it anymore!"

Tony sighed as she turned around and started to walk away. "The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before? I know you don't think that I am trying…I know you're wearing thin down to the core…But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I wont live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find, You're impossible to find…"She stopped walking, but kept her back turned to him. He walked up to her. "This is not what I intended, I always swore to you I'd never fall apart…You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start…Oh, but hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I wont live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find, You're impossible to find…"

He grabbed onto her while the rain poured a little harder. "So breathe in so deep, breathe me in. I'm yours to keep and hold onto your words cause talk is cheap and remember me tonight when you're asleep…Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I wont live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find…Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I wont live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find…"


	43. Party Rock Anthem

**43. Party Rock Anthem- LMFAO**(Steve, _Tony_, **Clint**, Natasha, _**Steve/Clint/Tony**_)

After the incident with the grocery store, Tony decided he would stay behind and watch after Steve, Clint and Natasha. They're usual boring game of cards spiked another musical performance.

"**PARTY ROCK**!""_YEA! Whoa! LET'S GO_!" They threw the cards away."_**Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time. Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind**_…_**We just wanna see ya!**_""Shake that!" They all took up the shuffle and danced across the floor in socks."**In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl, she on my jock. Non-stop when we in the spot. Booty move, weight like she owns the block. Where I drank I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll. Half black, half white: domino. Gain the money Oprah Doe**!" "_Yo! I'm running through these hoes like Drano. I got that devilish flow, rock and roll, no halo. We party rock, yea! That's the crew that I'm repping, on a rise to the top, no Led in our Zeppelin. Hey_!""_**Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time. Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind**_…_**We just wanna see ya!**_""Shake that!""_Every day I'm shuffling….Shuffling, shuffling_…" "Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash. We get money don't be mad, now stop…hatin's bad." He pointed to Clint."_**One more shot for us**_-(_Another round_!) _**Please fill up my cup**_-(**Don't mess around**!) _**We just wanna see**_-(You shake it now!) _**Now you home with me**_-(_You're naked now_!)" Tony waggled his eyebrows at Natasha, and she rolled her eyes. "Get up get down put your hands up to the sound…Get up get down put your hands up to the sound…Get up get down put your hands up to the sound…Put your hands up to the sound…Put your hands up to the sound…Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up…Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound. Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up!" "_**Party rock is in the house tonight. **_(Put your hands up!) _**Everybody just have a good time. **_(Put your hands up!) _**And we gonna make you lose your mind. **_(Put your hands up!) _**Everybody just have a good, good, good time!**_""Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up) Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now! Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up) Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up) Shake that!""_Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling_…""Put your, put your…Put your, put your… (Yeah, yeah) Put your, put your (Whoa!) Put your, put your…Put your hands up…Your hands up…Put your hands up…"

"_**Every day I'm shuffling**_!"

Needless to day, Tony wasn't going to go out when the three others were around.


	44. Mr Know It All

**44. Mr. Know-It-All- Kelly Clarkson**

Pepper was so tired of Tony. He always acted like he knew her so well. "Mr. Know-It-All, well ya think you know it all, but ya don't know a thing at all. Ain't it, ain't it something y'all. When somebody tells you something 'bout you, think that they know you more than you do. So, you take it down another pill to swallow. Mr. Bring-Me-Down, well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you? But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down. Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be. Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me. Baby, you should know that I lead not follow…" She tossed away her phone. "Oh you think that you know me, know me. That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely. 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me, you don't know a thing about me. You ain't got the right to tell me when and where to go, no right to tell me. Acting like you own me lately, yeah baby, you don't know a thing about me. You don't know a thing about me…Mr. Play-Your-Games. Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again. But I ain't falling back again 'cause I'm living my truth without your lies. Let's be clear baby this is goodbye. I ain't coming back tomorrow. Oh you think that you know me, know me. That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely. 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me, you don't know a thing about me. You ain't got the right to tell me when and where to go, no right to tell me. Acting like you own me lately, yeah baby, you don't know a thing about me. You don't know a thing about me…" She smirked almost a little too deviously. "So, what? You've got the world at your feet. And you know everything about everything but you don't. You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah…"

"Oh you think that you know me, know me. That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely. 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me, you don't know a thing about me. You ain't got the right to tell me when and where to go, no right to tell me. Acting like you own me lately, yeah baby, you don't know a thing about me. You don't know a thing about me…Mr. Know-It-All, well ya think you know it all, but ya don't know a thing at all. Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me. You don't know a thing about me…"


	45. Drive Myself Crazy

**45. Drive Myself Crazy- Nsync**

(Clint, _Steve/Tony/Bruce/Thor_)

"And you're prepared to do this?" Steve asked, proud of Clint's decision to apologize to Natasha. Though, a show? A little too flashy, or so he thought. "Yeah…I am. Pepper is brining her, right?"

"Yup…Should be here soon," Tony replied. The door opened and Pepper ushered Natasha into the room. She saw the set up and instantly looked at her. "What is this?"

"Ooooh...Lying in your arms, so close together…Didn't know just what I had. Now I toss and turn cause I'm without you. How I'm missing you so bad. Where was my head? Where was my heart? Now I cry alone in the dark…" She put a hand to her mouth in shock and emotion. "_I lie awake, I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy_…"

"Thinking of you."

"_Made a mistake when I let you go baby_…"

"I drive myself crazy…"

"_Wanting you the way that I do_…"

"Wanting you the way that I do…"

"I was such a fool. I couldn't see it, just how good you were to me (_Just how good you were to me_)…You confessed your love, (_You confessed your love_) undying devotion…I confessed my need to be free…And now I'm left with all this pain…I've only got myself to blame…"

"_I lie awake, I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy_…"

"Thinking of you."

"_Made a mistake when I let you go baby_…"

"I drive myself crazy…"

"_Wanting you the way that I do_…"

"Wanting you the way that I do…Why didn't I know it?"

"_How much I loved you baby_."

"Why couldn't show it?"

"_If I had only told you_."

"When I had the chance? Oh I had the chance! Oohhhhhh.…"

"_La-la-la-la-la-la_…"

"I drive myself crazy!"

"_Ahhh_…"

"Oh-so-crazy!"

"_Lalalalala...oh-oh-oh-oh_!"

"_I lie awake, I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy_…"

"Thinking of you."

"_Made a mistake_…"

"Made a mistake…"

"_Let you go baby_…"

"I drive myself crazy…"

"_Wanting you the way that I do…I lie awake, I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy_…"

"I drive myself crazy, crazy, crazy...yeah"

"_Made a mistake, let you go baby_…"

"I drive myself crazy…"

"_Wanting you the way that I do_…"

"I drive myself crazy wanting you the way that I…do…"


	46. I Write Sins not Tragedies

**46. I Write Sins Not Tragedies- Panic! At the Disco**

"_You'd never understand me, Cap…So, don't try to_."

"Tony, I'm not trying to-"

"_Don't lie to yourself, Steve…I know what you're trying to do_."

"You think I don't understand you? You have no idea what I've been through, Tony…"

"_Yeah? What, other than crashing a plane and freezing did you experience_?"

"Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words: 'What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!' says a bridesmaid to a waiter. 'And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore.'.." Steve leaned up against the wall. "I'd chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?' No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in, 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?' No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...Well in fact. Well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved. Well this calls for a toast so pour the champagne. Oh! Well in fact. Well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved. Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne…" Tony looked kind of in shock. "I'd chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?' No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in, 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?' No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality…Again…"

"I'd chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?' No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in, 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?' No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?' No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality…Again…"


	47. Sexy and I Know it

**47. Sexy and I Know It-LMFAO**

(Tony, _Steve_, _**Both**_)

"I've had enough! You know what, let's fight this out…you always threaten it, so let's have a go!"

"_You don't know how much I've wanted to do this, Tony_…"

Clint stood between them. "Guys…let's NOT fight…Come on, we all just recovered from that last attack by Dr. Doom…give it a rest."

"What about a sing off?" Natasha requested.

Tony looked at Steve. "You know what…yes. Sexy and I Know it…a battle."

"Fine with me…Prepare…to lose."

Tony smirked. "Yeah, yeah. When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly. I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah. This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control, it's Redfoo with the big afro and like Bruce Leroy I got the glow! Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah…I work out. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah…I work out. When I walk in the spot this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it…I'm sexy and I know it…I'm sexy and I know it…"

Steve stepped up, ready to go. "_Yeah, when I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off. And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks. This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go. We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous. No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced! Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah…I work out. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah…I work out. When I walk in the spot this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it…I'm sexy and I know it…I'm sexy and I know it_…"

"_**I'm sexy and I know it**_…"

"Check it out!"

"_Check it out!_"

"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah!"

"_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_!"

"_**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah**_!"

"Do the wiggle man!"

"_I do the wiggle, man_!"

"_**Yeah, I'm sexy and I know it**_!_**Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah…I work out. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah...Girl look at that body. Ah…I work out. Yeah, I'm sexy and I know it!**_"

They looked at each other and laughed. "Okay, that was pretty fun…Thanks, Steve."

"_Yeah, Tony_…" They shook hands. "_I call it even, for now_."


	48. Kryptonite

**48. "Kryptonite"- 3 Doors down (Tony to Ashley)**

As it was, Tony didn't really understand how someone could actually _like_ him, for him. Ashley Black, alias Starlite, did. He didn't know if she already knew what he had done in his lifetime, or if she did, why she could still look at him all the same. He confronted her one day about it. "Do you know me?" he asked. She looked confused for a few moments, but then smiled and laughed. "Of course I know you…"

"You don't know what I've done, Ash…"

"Tony…"

"I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind. I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time…But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah…I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as you'll be my friend at the end…If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might-Kryptonite…"

Ashley watched him walk past her to stand in front of a window and stare out. "You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep. You took for granted all the times I never let you down. You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground...If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might-Kryptonite…"

She was frowning as she walked up to him and gripped onto the back of his shirt. "If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might-Kryptonite…Yeah! If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might-Kryptonite…Yeah!"


	49. I Won't Give Up

**49. I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz ((Bruce Banner to Betty Ross))**

For once, Bruce Banner didn't exactly feel like a monster. He was all smiles as he sat looking into the eyes of the only woman that really understood him, Betty Ross. "Hmmmm...Hmmmm….Hmmmm...Hmmm...When I look into your eyes it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold and just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul? I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up. And when you're needing your space to do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find. 'Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up…" He grabbed her hands, feeling the warmth. "I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences, they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake. And in the end, you're still my friend. At least we did intend for us to work. We didn't break, we didn't burn. We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am…I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up, still looking up. I won't give up on us. (No I'm not giving up…) God knows I'm tough enough. (I am tough, I am loved)We've got a lot to learn. (We're alive, we are loved) God knows we're worth it. (And we're worth it) I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up…"


	50. Just The Way You Are

**50. Just The Way You are-Bruno Mars (Steve to Natasha)**

For a relationship to work was one of Steve's dreams. He never really thought that Natasha was the one for him. "Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday…I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me, and it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" I say: When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are…And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are…"

Natasha was touched by this.

"Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh she hates, but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday…Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say: When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are…And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are…The way you are…The way you are…Girl you're amazing just the way you are…" "When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are…And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are…The way you are…The way you are…Girl you're amazing just the way you are…Yeah…"

* * *

I SHIP IT...


End file.
